Successful translational research depends of the flow of information not only from the laboratory to the clinic but also from the clinic to the laboratory and back. The objectives of the Clinical Core are: 1. To provide clinical support for specific Projects (2, 3, and 4) within the SPORE. Such support will include identification and acquisition of clinical samples from patients with specific stages of prostate cancer as well as obtaining consent for tissue donation post-mortem for the Tissue Acquisition at Necropsy program. In addition the Clinical Core will run the neoadjuvant chemotherapy trial and obtain extra prostate tissue to be snap frozen before chemotherapy and at radical prostatectomy. It will also conduct the proposed phase I/II trial of anti-sense clusterin for Project 3. 2. To establish a unified clinical database. The goal will be to bring established databases already in existence in different disciplines into a unified format that will permit entry of real-time patient data on all consenting patients with prostate cancer. This will permit rapid identification of specific populations of patients for clinical trials or other analyses. Methods for linking the clinical data to the specimen database will be established in collaboration with the Tissue and Statistical Cores. 3. To support a translational research infrastructure. Members of Core E will play an active role in the Translational Working Teams (TWT) which will meet every other month. The ultimate goal of these teams is to bring promising research findings into the clinic as quickly as possible. Core E will design and conduct clinical trials which grow out of TWT meetings. The multi-disciplinary, translational approach will also be used as a model to train fellows in clinical research, specifically in prostate cancer.